


Quid Pro Quo

by HotterInHell



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: All Roads Lead to Canon, Begging, Breathplay, Choking, Control, Desperation, Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotterInHell/pseuds/HotterInHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Not so fast Alexander,” Jefferson commanded as his dark eyes clouded with lust and he stood up, sauntering over to where Hamilton sat. “You begged me to set up this meeting. Tonight you’ve begged me to let your debt plan through, and I have complied. But if you think you’re leaving here without me hearing you beg one last time, you are sorely mistaken.” He spoke, looming above Hamilton as the blood began to drain from his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quid Pro Quo

Hamilton knew what he had signed up for. _Sort of._ He knew that Washington had given him no choice. So that’s how he ended up in a room with non-other than Thomas Jefferson and James Madison as the doors behind him swung shut. He was greeted by the sight of Jefferson lounging in a chair, his long legs stretched out in front of him as his steady gaze swept up and down Alexander’s figure. It embarrassed Hamilton that he’d actually made an effort, dressing in his finest green suit and letting his hair shape his face and come to rest on his shoulders. Hamilton jumped as he noticed Madison step out from the shadowy corner of the room. Madison gestured towards the table before Jefferson that was heaped with expensive meat and wine and Hamilton tiptoed over to it. He gingerly settled into one of the dark velvet chairs that complemented Jefferson’s famous purple velvet suit as Madison took a chair to Jefferson’s left. Hamilton stared back at the two Virginians across from him as he opened his mouth to speak however was stopped by Jefferson hushing him from where he sat. “I thought decisions are happening over dinner?” questioned Hamilton, receiving a scathing look from Madison.  
“Decisions are happening _after_ dinner.” Madison retorted on Jefferson’s behalf, who had begun to poor luxurious wine into their three glasses.

“So, Alexander,” Jefferson drawled as he leant forward to pass Hamilton his glass. “Madison saw you conversing with Burr earlier today. Congratulating him on switching parties, I suppose?” he smirked, taking a sip from his glass as Hamilton choked on his drink.  
“What are you talking about?” Hamilton spluttered as Madison turned his nose up in disgust as droplets of wine splattered against the pristine tablecloth. Jefferson reached for the newspaper that sat on the table beside his plate as he read out the headline.  
“ _War hero Philip Schuyler loses senate seat to young upstart Aaron Burr,”_ Jefferson leered as he tossed the paper over to Hamilton. “Next time you see Burr, thank him for the endorsement. I believe he’ll prove quite handy.” He winked as he set about carving meat and piling it onto the plate in front of him as Madison followed suit. Hamilton huffed, however he refused to let Jefferson get to him when his debt plan was at stake. So instead of picking another fight, he focused on his meal and listened to Jefferson and Madison quip about whatever they wanted. He was here on business and he didn’t see how extending pleasantries would aid the situation. By the time their meal was over, Hamilton realised how much wine he’d actually consumed. He felt a strong twinge through his bladder and made a move to stand up, however Jefferson wouldn’t allow it.

“Sit, Alexander,” Jefferson ordered as a servant came and quickly cleared the dishes away before the three of them were alone again.  
“You want to discuss your debt plan? Now’s your chance.” Madison followed as Hamilton slowly sat down again, trying to ignore the pressure in his bladder. For the best part of an hour after that, Hamilton attempted to put all of his focus into negotiations. Finally, Madison and Jefferson decided to endorse his debt plan, giving Hamilton unprecedented financial power and system to shape however he wanted. In return, the Virginians were to emerge with the nation’s capital. However, at this stage the dull ache in Hamilton’s bladder had turned into waves of desperation and it left him clutching at the arms of the chair to prevent him from disgracing himself. Jefferson wouldn’t admit it but he was enjoying the show a lot more than he should; he realised that Hamilton probably hadn’t even noticed the amount that he was squirming in his chair or heard the whimpers that were escaping his lips. Upon both parties deciding on terms they were content with, Hamilton spoke up.  
“Madison, Jefferson, thank you for dinner. If we’ve both decided then I shall excuse myself and I’ll see the two of you tomorrow morning once I’ve drafted up the paperwork–”  
“Not so fast Alexander,” Jefferson commanded as his dark eyes clouded with lust and he stood up, sauntering over to where Hamilton sat. “You begged me to set up this meeting. Tonight you’ve begged me to let your debt plan through, and I have complied. But if you think you’re leaving here without me hearing you beg one last time, you are sorely mistaken.” He spoke, looming above Hamilton as the blood began to drain from his face.

“You,” Hamilton whimpered, his legs shaking where they pressed together to try and retain control. “You want me to beg?” he queried, confusion crossing his face.  
“I want you to beg for me to let you leave. I want you to beg for me to let you relieve yourself. I want to watch your eyes go wide when I deny you what you need.” Jefferson whispered into Hamilton’s ear as Hamilton tried, and failed, to stifle a moan that escaped his lips. His head was thrown back and his lips parted as he panted, trying not to give in. “I want you to beg and whine and squirm in that chair. I want you to understand how powerless you are. You wouldn’t have anything if it weren’t for us. No debt plan. _Nothing._ The truth is, you’re walking out of here with either the banks, or your pride. Not both. If you want something, I’m getting something in return.” He snarled as Madison rose from his chair and joined Jefferson where he stood. Jefferson let his hand run through Hamilton’s long hair before yanking it so Hamilton’s head jerked forward, his half-lidded eyes meeting Jefferson’s. “God he’s so responsive,” Jefferson noted as his eyes met Madison’s. His hand dropped to his side however before Hamilton could complain at the loss, Madison’s hand snaked up to where Jefferson’s had been. He pulled experimentally on his hair as Hamilton moaned, causing Madison to grin.

Jefferson leant down so his eyes were on the same level as Hamilton’s, as he brought his face forward, catching Hamilton’s mouth with his own. The kiss was languid as Jefferson rested one hand on Hamilton’s shoulder, the other dangerously close to his bladder. Jefferson felt how rock solid Hamilton’s bladder was under his touch and pushed experimentally against it. Hamilton’s body spasmed as pain bloomed behind his eyes, however that didn’t stop blood rushing to his crotch as he began to harden under the attention the Virginians were giving him. “You love this, don’t you?” Jefferson growled as he pressed again, harder against Hamilton’s stomach. Hamilton’s body convulsed again as he moaned, pushing up into Jefferson’s touch. “You’ve always loved being the centre of attention, but more than that, you love being used. Pushed. If I’m wrong, the door is right there. But we all know, I’m not wrong.” Hamilton looked past Jefferson to the door that meant his freedom. It wasn’t locked, but even if he’d wanted to leave, he knew he wouldn’t make it before disgracing himself.

Madison continued to loom behind him as he alternated between pulling on Hamilton’s hair and letting his nails scrape over the base of his scalp. In front of Hamilton, Jefferson started to kiss him with more force, crushing their lips together with urgency. “Please,” Hamilton whimpered as he rutted against Jefferson’s thigh, trying to relieve some of the pressure in his bladder whilst also trying to add to the friction against his dick.  
“James, make him quiet.” Jefferson commanded as Madison’s other hand wound round to grip his throat. Hamilton’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as Madison applied force, cutting off most of Hamilton’s oxygen supply.  
“You’re so dirty, you know that?” Jefferson leered as he felt Hamilton’s pulse quicken. “You’re filthy, and you know why? Because you’re loving this, aren’t you?” Jefferson realised that with Madison’s grip around his throat, instead of struggling against it, Hamilton was pushing himself further into it. Jefferson groaned at the sight as he straddled Hamilton’s lap so the visible bulges in both of their pants lined up, causing Hamilton to thrust into him. As dark spots began to appear in Hamilton’s vision, the weight on his neck lifted as his lungs sucked in air and he panted, head burrowing into Jefferson’s neck.

“Please, please, please,” Hamilton chanted as Jefferson began pushing against his bladder again. Hamilton knew that his control was slipping, however he didn’t know whether he was begging Jefferson to stop, or if he was begging Jefferson _not_ to stop. Suddenly, Madison jerked Hamilton’s head backwards and at the same time, Jefferson pushed with his whole weight behind him into Hamilton’s bladder, causing him to scream and the muscles inside him to give way. Instantly Jefferson sprung backwards, as he watched Hamilton’s head fall to his chest in dismay. The silence was interrupted by the hissing of Hamilton’s bladder releasing, spilling its’ contents down Hamilton’s legs. Jefferson and Madison both watched as piss trickled off the hem of his pants and seeped onto the floor. Once Hamilton’s bladder had fully emptied onto the floor, Jefferson took a step forward, carefully avoiding the puddle and angled Hamilton’s chin so their eyes met.  
“Pleasure doing business with you, Alexander.” Jefferson drawled, sarcasm dripping from his lips as he glanced down at the mess Hamilton had left, paying extra attention to the bulge still evident in his pants. Hamilton took a few minutes to compose himself, before he addressed Jefferson timidly.  
“How do I know you won’t use this against me the next time we go toe to toe?” Hamilton whispered, his eyes glistening with tears as the humiliation set in.  
“We both know what we know. Until next time.” Jefferson concluded with a flourish, before winking in Hamilton’s direction. Jefferson began to leave, however turned one last time to face Hamilton. “And if you had gotten piss over my suit,” Jefferson threatened. “You wouldn’t be leaving here with anything.” At that, Jefferson paraded out of the room, Madison following quickly at his heels, leaving Hamilton alone in the room where it happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I've sinned again, but god I'm in love with this more that I should be. I discussed this idea with @lcfayctte on tumblr and it was well received, so I hope you enjoy. If you want to join the massive discussion about watersports and Hamilton, head over to their tumblr that's where the party is ;) My tumblr is @hotterinhell so feel free to stop by if you like !!


End file.
